1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive conductive composition, a plasma display panel including a patterned conductor formed by using the photosensitive conductive composition, a conductor formed by using the photosensitive conductive composition, and a method of forming a conductor on a substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
One of the methods for forming an electrode on a substrate is vapor deposition which deposits a gold film on a member placed in a vacuum vessel. Another method for forming a conductor pattern layer on a substrate includes patterning a paste material containing a non-photosensitive organic binder and a metal powder, e.g., a drying or thermosetting conductive paste, on a substrate by a printing technique such as screen printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,564 discloses a method of forming a conductor on a substrate through photolithography using an alkali development type photocurable conductive paste composition. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.